


The Eagle and the Raven

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roman Britain, Archery, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Roman Britain, armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon is an imperial knight and a soldier of the realm. Merlin is a painted warrior of a tribe from the north.<br/>Shit will get real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eagle and the Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1006 for the merlinreversebb - picked up for [The Eagle and the Raven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1449844) by [Adsullatta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adsullatta).
> 
> EEE WHERE TO START?!! Okay, thank you to [Chosenfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chosenfire), our esteemed mod, and thank you to everyone who came and watched on Livestream as these were being made, god that was awesome! It was seriously motivating to have you guys there, and interested in what I was doing. I was very nervous, but it was incredibly fun. Thanks for watching! BIG THANKS to wonderful fanartists [Amphigoury](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/), [Altocello](http://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello) and [spaceAltie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spacealtie) for their beta, cheering and awesomeness. Finally, thank you to adsullatta who took a rough draft of a half-nekkid barbarian and ran with it to research and write a fantastic story which I can't wait to read now that it's done, and which I hope you all love as much as I do. Thank you Sulla! Such a great experience working on this with you <3

 

**[Read the story here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1449844) **

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/) |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Eagle and The Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449844) by [Adsullatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsullatta/pseuds/Adsullatta)




End file.
